Electric vehicles generally operate on electricity, and as such include an electric motor to propel the vehicle, either solely or in conjunction with an internal combustion engine. The electric motor generally receives electric power from an electric power source, such as an energy storage system (ESS). The ESS may include a battery pack or other rechargeable energy storage means. The battery charge depletes and as such needs to be recharged. Charging stations are utilized to connect the electric vehicle to the power grid to recharge the battery.